Alle Tage eines Sommers
by notimeforsleepingtonight
Summary: Temari ist ratlos. Im Kazekage-Anwesen herrscht Chaos und sie muss in ein paar Tagen als Botschafterin nach Konoha zurückkehren - und zwar für den ganzen Sommer. Was soll sie in dieser Lage tun? Vielleicht entpuppt sich ja ihre Freundin Cho als rettender Engel - nicht nur für das Anwesen, sondern auch für den Kazekage. GaaraOC


Hallo, ihr Lieben. Hier ist das erste Kapitel meiner neuen FF, mit der ich gerade angefangen habe. Rückmeldungen und Kommentare sind natürlich wie immer erwünscht.

* * *

**Prolog: Heimkehr**

Als Temari endlich die Stadtmauern von Suna erreichte, stieß sie einen tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

Obwohl der Sommer gerade erst begonnen hatte, herrschte bereits eine glühende Hitze, die für diese Zeit ungewöhnlich war. Im Freien bekam man sofort das Gefühl, die heiße Luft würde ein loderndes Feuer in der Lunge entfachen, was das Atmen fast unmöglich machte. Selbst die abgehärteten Bewohner des Windreiches, die mit dem rauen Klima der Wüste vertraut waren, zogen sich tagsüber in den Schutz ihrer Häuser zurück.

Dies hatten auch die beiden Torwächter getan. Die zwei Shinobi saßen im Schatten des Kontrollhäuschens und waren mit einem Vorrat an Wasserflaschen ausgerüstet, um den hohen Temperaturen während ihrer Schicht am Tor mit einer Erfrischung entgegenzuwirken.

Mit einer unwilligen Geste wischte sich Temari den Schweiß von der Stirn, als sie vor dem Kontrollhäuschen stehen blieb und die Wachen mit einem Kopfnicken grüßte.

„Willkommen zurück, Temari-sama. Es ist gut, dass Ihr wieder hier seid – besonders Eure Brüder werden froh sein.", bemerkte einer der Shinobi respektvoll und griff nach einer Wasserflasche.

Während er einen Becher mit Wasser füllte, zog Temari die für eine Überprüfung benötigten Papiere aus ihrem Rucksack. Diese drückte sie dem anderen Wachtposten in die Hand und nahm anschließend das angebotene Getränk entgegen.

Nachdem sie einen großen Schluck getrunken hatte, hielt die blonde Kounoichi inne. „Wie meinst du das? Ist meinen Brüdern etwas zugestoßen, als ich in Konoha war? Sind sie verletzt?"

Bei diesem Gedanken sah Temari sofort vor sich, wie Gaaras Körper still und reglos im Gras lag, ohne dass ein Atemzug seine Brust hob oder senkte. Wie Kankuro auf diesem Operationstisch lag und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte, während er gegen das Gift ankämpfte.

Diese Bilder ließen ein Gefühl der Panik in ihrem Inneren aufsteigen. Es durfte einfach nicht sein! Nicht noch einmal! Sie war bereits kurz davor gewesen, ihre Brüder für immer zu verlieren.

Solche Befürchtungen wurden schnell mit beschwichtigend erhobenen Händen zerstreut. „Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Kazekage-sama und Kankuro-sama geht es gut, aber es gab ein paar… personelle Änderungen im Kazekage-Anwesen."

Personelle Änderungen? Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten? Fragend blickte Temari von einem Shinobi zum anderen.

Als niemand zu einer Erklärung bereit schien, runzelte sie die Stirn und funkelte beide Gesprächspartner ungeduldig an. Dieses Argument besaß wohl genug Überzeugungskraft, denn gleich darauf hielt die blonde Konouichi ihre Papiere in der Hand. „Am besten, Ihr geht nach Hause und macht Euch selber ein Bild von der Situation."

Wenig später öffnete Temari die Tür des Anwesens, das die Geschwister seit Gaaras Ernennung zum Kazekage ihr Zuhause nannten. Es handelte sich um ein großes, erhabenes Gebäude – schließlich mussten Diplomaten und Würdenträger gebührend beeindruckt werden – mit zahlreichen Zimmern, von denen jedes komfortabel und geschmackvoll eingerichtet war.

Vorsichtig betrat sie die Eingangshalle und sah sich um. Versuchte herauszufinden, ob es irgendwelche Unterschiede zu ihrer letzten Ankunft in Suna gab.

Nach einem Augenblick traf sie die Erkenntnis. Im gesamten Gebäude hörte man kein einziges Geräusch. Alles war ruhig. Zu ruhig.

An jedem anderen Tag drang der fröhliche Gesang der älteren Haushälterin aus einem der Zimmer, da sie bei der Arbeit gerne ein Liedchen vor sich hin summte. Außerdem klapperten in der Küche ständig Töpfe und Pfannen durcheinander, wenn der Koch eine Mahlzeit zubereitete oder damit beschäftigt war, einen kleinen Imbiss zusammenzustellen.

Heute jedoch machte das Anwesen den Eindruck, vollkommen menschenleer und verlassen zu sein.

Dem musste sie unbedingt auf den Grund gehen! Mit entschlossenen Schritten durchquerte Temari die Eingangshalle und ging zur Küche hinüber. Allerdings betrat sie den Raum nicht, sondern blieb wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen und betrachtete fassungslos das dort herrschende Chaos.

Auf jeder freien Fläche stapelten sich Berge von schmutzigem Geschirr und halbleeren Pappschachteln, in denen sich noch Reste von mitgebrachten Mahlzeiten befanden. Doch das war noch nicht alles. Auch die Türen des Kühlschrankes sowie sämtlicher Vorratsschränke standen offen und enthüllten ihren Inhalt. Gar nichts, nur eine gähnende Leere.

Alles in allem machte diese Küche nicht den Eindruck, als wäre sie in letzter Zeit zu etwas anderem außer dem Verzehr von aufgewärmten oder mitgebrachten Fertiggerichten genutzt worden. Ohne, dass sich hinterher jemand um den Abwasch gekümmert hätte.

Schaudernd wandte Temari der chaotischen Szene den Rücken zu und überlegte, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Wollte sie wirklich wissen, wie es im restlichen Anwesen aussah? Na ja, ihr blieb wohl keine andere Wahl. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug straffte sie die Schultern und lenkte ihre Schritte zum Wohnzimmer.

Nach einem Blick in den Raum schüttelte die Blonde ungläubig den Kopf. Ihre Augen verengten sich.

„Kankuro! Gaara! Bewegt eure Hintern ins Wohnzimmer, und zwar ein bisschen plötzlich!"

Zuerst hörte man nach dem ungehaltenen Ruf absolut kein Geräusch, dann ertönte aus dem oberen Stockwerk leises Rumoren. Schließlich war der Klang von Schritten zu vernehmen und ein grinsender Kankuro schlenderte herein.

Er ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen und streckte seine langen Beine aus. „Hey, Schwesterherz. Schön, dass du dich mal wieder blicken lässt. Willst du nach der Reise nicht erst mal deinen Rucksack und den Fächer loswerden?"

Empört baute sich Temari vor dem jungen Mann auf und schnaubte wütend. „Von wegen! Schau dir doch mal diesen Saustall an! Die Verwüstung nach einem Sandsturm ist dagegen eine Kleinigkeit!"

Mit einer ausholenden Armbewegung wies sie auf überall verstreute Kleidungsstücke, die Sofas, Sessel und andere Einrichtungsgegenstände bedeckten. Auch verschiedene Bücher und Zeitschriften – die Temari sich lieber nicht näher ansehen wollte – lagen herum und erweckten fast den Eindruck eines zusätzlichen Teppichs. Der krönende Abschluss aber war die schon recht dicke Staubschicht, die den Oberflächen im Raum eine graue Farbe verlieh.

„Jetzt reg dich doch nicht auf.", lässig winkte Kankuro ab. „Du tust ja so, als würde das gesamte Anwesen in Trümmern liegen."

„Es sieht ja auch aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld.", um ihre Aussage zu bekräftigen, versetzte die blonde Konouichi ihrem Bruder einen leichten Schlag mit dem großen Fächer. „Was geht hier eigentlich vor? Die beiden Wachen am Tor haben irgendetwas von personellen Änderungen erzählt."

Schmollend betastete der Braunhaarige die schmerzende Stelle an seinem Kopf. „Wenn du etwas über _personelle Änderungen _in diesem Haushalt erfahren willst, dann frag doch lieber unser Nesthäkchen. Der hat immerhin einen mordsmäßigen Wutanfall bekommen, weil der Koch und die Haushälterin versucht haben, ihn mit einem seiner Fangirls zu verkuppeln."

„Was?!", ungläubig starrte Temari ihren Bruder an. Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein! Allein die Vorstellung war völlig absurd. Der Koch und die Haushälterin sollten versucht haben, Gaara und eines dieser nervigen Geschöpfe…

Beim Anblick seiner Schwester breitete sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf Kankuros Gesicht aus. Es hatte ihr wohl kurzzeitig die Sprache verschlagen. Gut zu wissen, dass die große, unbesiegbare Temari auch nur ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut war. „Du kannst mir ruhig glauben, Schwesterherz. Die beiden vertraten die Ansicht, unser geliebter Kazekage brauche unbedingt eine Frau an seiner Seite. Deswegen arrangierten sie hier im Anwesen ein Treffen mit einem der Fangirls. Die war natürlich hellauf begeistert und wollte dem Kazekage so nah wie möglich sein. Leider fand Gaara den Plan gar nicht toll und hat das arme Ding hochkant vor die Tür gesetzt. Der Koch und die Haushälterin teilten das gleiche Schicksal und folgten ihr auf dem Fuße – allerdings erst, nachdem sie fristlos entlassen wurden."

„Oh nein!", stöhnend vergrub die blonde Konouichi das Gesicht in den Händen. Nach diesen Ausführungen verspürte sie nur das Bedürfnis, den Kopf wiederholt gegen etwas Hartes zu schlagen.

Die beiden treuen Seelen hatten sich Sorgen um das Wohlbefinden des jungen Kazekage gemacht und deshalb versucht, ihm zu dem Glück zu verhelfen, das er ihrer Meinung nach verdiente. Jedoch ließen sie dabei eine Kleinigkeit außer Acht: nämlich seine Abneigung gegenüber weiblichen Wesen, die ständig kicherten und mit den Wimpern klimperten. Wie Gaaras Reaktion auf diesen Plan und das Treffen mit einem Fangirl ausgefallen sein musste, konnte sie sich daher lebhaft vorstellen.

Zum Glück stand das Anwesen noch.

„Tja, so ist die Lage.", bemerkte Kankuro und blickte seine Schwester dann mit einem spitzbübischen Funkeln in den Augen an. „Aber wenn du jetzt wieder zu Hause bist, ist die Zeit des Hungerns ja vorbei. Das wird sofort mit einer leckeren Mahlzeit gefeiert, die du für deine armen, hungrigen Brüder kochst, nicht wahr?"

Temari, die durch Kankuros Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde, kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück. „Träum weiter, mein Lieber. Falls du glaubst, ich würde für dich das Dienstmädchen spielen, hast du dich gründlich geirrt. Außerdem muss ich schon in vier Tagen die Rückreise nach Konoha antreten. Bis dahin sollten wir also eine Lösung für das Personalproblem gefunden haben."

„Was sich viel besser mit einem vollen Magen bewerkstelligen lässt.", erwiderte der braunhaarige Shinobi, wobei ein entschlossener Zug um seinen Mund erkennbar wurde.

Temari seufzte. Sie wusste, wann ein Kampf verloren war. Eigentlich war es nicht ihre Art, so schnell nachzugeben, doch sie war müde von der langen Reise und hatte keine Lust auf Streitereien. „Ok, dann such Gaara und bring ihn her. In der Zeit mach ich uns etwas zu essen. Danach überlegen wir, wie es weitergehen soll."

4


End file.
